Famous Last Words
Finally I created this! *Does happy dance*. Thalia and Percy are married and have two kids, Lilith and Serena. This supports Lukabeth and Percalia. Next odd pairing I do will be weird. Something maybe like... Beckalia??? Or Perlina? Or something just very WTF. This is crack. And the prologue is in Percy's POV, the rest is Lily. TATN / Thalia! 06:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Prologue. As I walked towards the Athena cabin, my mind wandered. How could I tell her? Should I ask her out first then do it on the date? Or should I just suck it up and ask her like any self-respecting man? I decided on the last one. I was going to ask Annabeth to the fireworks. We had both turned nineteen a little while ago and I was planning on asking her to marry me this weekend. The weekend of the fireworks. I walked into the Athena cabin to a sight I wish would never return to my mind. Annabeth lied under Luke, making out with him. My jaw fell open and my heart broke. I swear, through all the noise of making out, you could hear my heart going ''snap! '' "Annabeth!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "I thought you loved me!" She stopped swapping spit and looked up at me. "I do love you!" She insisted. "Then what's this?" "Not what it looks like! It's uhhh... For a school project. A-and one thing led to another and well, we accidentally took our roles too seriously." "No. You were cheating on me there. And I swear to the gods, if you tell me one more lie, I will snap your neck. "Fine. I don't love you. You're a sloppy kisser, your breath smells like fish, and you are terrible in bed." "You know, I never liked you. You were just that love that kept demanding love from me. I didn't want to be mean, so I said yes." "You're lying." "I'm not lying." "Fine then You're not." "You know we're over, Annabeth." "I guessed dip-sh*t!" I left her alone in her cabin with Luke and went to go cry. After a little while, Thalia visited. She told me she'd quit the Hunters to come back to camp. She said there was someone she hadn't been able to get off her mind lately and wanted to see. Little did I know, that person was me. After a while, I got feelings for her too. Funny, the fireworks had been postponed because of rain, and the weekend I planned to tell her was the weekend of the Fireworks. After one exact year of dating, we were to be married. It was a great wedding and I was starting a new life with an amazing wife. Chapter One My mum had told me that a million times over. It was soo boring, hearing about how they became "destined" to be together. Serena always liked to hear about it, and I swear she's related to Aphrodite, she giggles every time she hears the word love. I stared at the window then saw somethings below me. I screamed, but then realized it was just my sister. "SERENA!" I screamed and she smiled sweetly. "Yeah?" My anger started to melt. "Please don't do that, okay?" I replied. She shrugged and traveled to the other side of our room. I started to get my iPod when I heard dad calling my name. "What?" I yelled back downstairs. "Your mum and I are leaving tonight, we wish to see the house safe when we come back, okay?" dad replied and I shrugged. "Okay." I mumbled, but I doubt he really wanted an answer, they already know the house'll be ruined by the time they get back. I heard the door close downstairs so guessed I was right. I was about to leave for the door, when Serena stopped me. "Lilith, did they leave for the night?" she asked. I sighed, did she pay any attention? "Yeah, they did." I muttered and Serena shrugged, "Thanks." I opened our bedroom door then started downstairs, I really needed to go outside for some reason. I guess staying in a room with your little sister really gets to you sometimes. As I walked outside I felt the cool fall breeze on my face. I closed my eyes, but before I did saw this man with all black on. I must admit I was scared, so I looked away, though when I looked back, he was there. I felt a scream escape me, and ran into the house, the man hot on my trail. I rn into the house, locked the door, then ran up to Serena and I's room. I closed the door, just in case and sat on my bed. Serena stared at me. "You alright?" "No, this man... he's following me." I breathed and stared at the door. Without thinking I looked at the knob, and saw it started to turn. Category:Thinkaboutthisname Category:Crackfic Category:Percy Category:Thalia